


All Floating In Glass

by destroyedspectacularly



Series: Everybody Wants Some [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake AH Crew, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, bunch of idiots do dumb things and then fuck, coming to terms with sexuality, pining abt michael while he plays destiny, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedspectacularly/pseuds/destroyedspectacularly
Summary: Ray and Michael don't have much to do today beyond playing video games and listening to Gavin and Geoff fuck in the other room, so they find some of their own hijinks to get up to. It may or may not end up with them making out on the floor.--“Okay, so you haven’t fucking noticed me doing absolutelyjack shitin Destiny for the past hour-,”“You were playingDestiny?”“God- Ray!” Michael waved his hand in front of Ray’s face obnoxiously, and Ray smacked it away, “Are you in there? You’ve been staring at me for like fifty god damn years or something- the fucking sun is gone and shit!”(Can be read as a standalone!)





	

Michael watched in quiet focus as Gavin hit the bong before continuing his tirade about what robot shit meant for the future. Michael’s focus stayed on the way that Gavin’s mouth formed the words as he spoke, too high to grasp the concept anyway, but Gavin talked and Michael and Ray fucking listened.  
  
“What d’you reckon even happens to a soul when we’ve translated consciousness down to a mess of ones and zeroes and put it in a metal shell that looks just like us? Like,” he paused to exhale the smoke, “I don’t think the soul would transfer... I think it would be just like little copies of people running around acting like real people, but they’re just copies!”  
  
Michael’s eyes went wide as he pretended to absorb whatever Gavin had said, reacting to his tone and then turning to Ray for some sort of cue for what to say. Ray pulled from the bong and then spoke with his lungs still filled with smoke, his voice coming out strained.  
  
“I’m gonna be honest with you Gavin,” Michael watched as small wisps of smoke escaped from between Ray’s lips, “Who fucking cares?” Ray let out, exhaling the smoke and laughing uncontrollably. Michael couldn’t help but laugh along with Ray, infected with it from the high.  
  
“Well I fucking care, don’t I?” Gavin pouted.  
  
Ray stifled his laughter, “We’re all gonna die no matter what Gav, don’t worry about it too much.”  
  
Gavin laughed, “Well that’s no fun is it? Might as well do nothing if we’re all thinking that!”  
  
“Or,” Michael said while raising his eyebrows at Ray who raised his in response, giving the go-ahead, “do fucking _everything!”_  
  
Michael ripped from the bong and pulled Ray by his shirt so that their mouths met at a sloppy angle, Michael passing the smoke from his mouth to Ray’s. They grossly licked into and around each other’s mouths- putting on a show for Gavin. Gavin laughed and then gagged as Michael pulled away cackling and Ray laughed along with him.  
  
This had somehow become a _thing_ between Ray and Michael, and Michael wasn’t really sure how it started, only that it was always as to gross out whoever they were in the room with every time. It was usually Gavin. Gavin always gagged and it was _always_ funny. What was a bit of making out between friends as a joke anyway? Ray glanced at Michael for the briefest of moments and Michael felt that tug in his stomach he’d been feeling lately. His cheeks felt pink and he shoved his shoulder against Ray in response.  
  
Gavin laughed again after he stopped gagging, “You guys are gross.”  
  
“I thought this was why Geoff hired me!” Ray joked, “Is this not my job?”  
  
Michael snickered, “Isn’t this why he hired all of us?”  
  
Gavin laughed in the middle of an inhale, laughing so hard that he coughed up the lungful of smoke, making Ray and Michael laugh again until they were all in a heap on the living room floor, laughing till they were fucking crying.  
  
“What are you twinks up to?” Geoff walked in, interrupting. Michael sat up and through giggles let out, “OUR _JOBS,_ GEOFF! OUR _JOBS!”_  
  
Michael fell back on to the ground laughing even harder. Geoff rolls his eyes and walked away muttering, “Pretty sure I don’t pay you guys to be fucking morons,” under his breath, but a smile played at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“You coming Gav?” Geoff called back to them, waiting just outside his bedroom door.  
  
Gavin’s head shot up from where they were splayed and he checked his ridiculous gold watch before getting up and rushing over to Geoff, saying, “Coming!”  
  
Michael and Ray watched Gavin climb Geoff’s body like a fucking tree, Geoff laughing as he manhandled him into his arms and entered his room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
“Gee it must be time for Gavin’s dick appointment already,” Ray chuckled plainly.  
  
Michael smiled and shrugged, “I mean, he _did_ warn us.”  
  
“That he did, Michael. In great detail,” Ray said, jokingly, “Is it just me or is it hard to look Geoff in the eye sometimes?”  
  
He turned to Michael who was laying on the floor beside him, and Michael had a sheepish smile on his face, blushing a little but saying nothing.  
  
“Oh yeah. I forget sometimes,” Ray laughed. They stayed silent for a moment where Michael didn’t know what to say and Ray didn’t change the subject. It was a comfortable silence.  
  
Until they heard Gavin’s moans from Geoff’s room.  
  
“Well! Wanna go to my room?” Ray said, standing up abruptly.  
  
“Fucking. Better than here.” Michael chuckled and stood as well.  
  
“… Race?” Ray asked impishly.  
  
“You fucking _bet_ it’s a race!” Michael said.  
  
“On three?”  
  
“One…” Michael started, waggling his eyebrows at Ray.  
  
“Two…”  
  
“THREE!” they yelled simultaneously.  
  
Ray and Michael shoved at each other to stall and then went two different routes to Ray’s room. Michael attempted to jump the couch and toppled it over backwards, laughing as he raced through the hall. Ray went around the other way, socks slip sliding on hardwood floors and sending him slamming against Ryan’s door from which he heard, “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I’M TRYING TO SLEEP.”  
  
Ray turned back to call out a half-hearted, “Sorry!” just as he was approaching his door- as was Michael who was focused on not tripping over his own feet. This resulted in both of them not seeing each other running at full speed until it was way too fucking late and they slammed into each other, hitting the ground so hard that the birds that were flying around their heads turned into stars and hit the fucking floor.  
  
“Fuuuuck,” Ray groaned, picking his glasses up from the floor.  
  
“God… DAMN IT!” Michael yelled, his hand smashed up against his nose, attempting to staunch the bleeding, and not doing a great job seeing as the blood was smattered down his shirt.  
  
Ray wanted to laugh, Michael’s nose would bleed for fucking anything- this included, apparently. Before Ray could even call out for Jack, a roll of toilet paper landed between them. Ray looked up at her from where she stood in her upstairs loft bedroom that overlooked the hall and gave her a thumbs-up. She rolled her eyes endearingly and fucked off.  
  
Ray got up and brushed himself off, giving Michael a hand up and picking up the toilet paper.  
  
“C’mon you big fuckin’ baby. Let’s jam some TP up your nose.”  
  
**  
  
“Ow, ow, _ow!”_ Michael whined, thin tears leaking from his eyes, “Be gentle you fucking prick!”  
  
Ray, pushing the rolled-up toilet paper up Michael’s nostrils- which he rolled himself with these nimble blunt-rolling fingers _thank you very much-_ sighed and pretended to be annoyed.  
  
“I bring you into my home, clean you up, take care of you, and _this_ is how you repay me!” he exaggerates. Michael pauses and smirks.  
  
“Oh you’re so right Ray. You’re not a prick! You’re a fucking… _cunting… twat!”_ Michael laughed out, so hard he sounded like he was coughing. Ray looked on amusedly.  
  
“Cunting twat. That’s me alright. Fucking _recognize… bitch,”_ Ray said, and they both broke into hysterics, laughing at the stupidity of the conversation.  
  
“God, are we still fucking high?” Michael wheezed.  
  
Ray smiled, “I dunno,” he reached up and slapped Michael across the cheek, Michael’s eyes going wide, “Did that hurt?”  
  
_“What? Yes,_ it hurt you god damn moron! What in the fuck does that prove?” Michael chuckled, his cheek going pink where Ray had hit him.  
  
“Nothin’. Just that you’re a fuckin’ baby is all.” Ray raised his eyebrow as if in challenge and Michael didn’t think twice about it.  
  
“Oh, you are fucking _in for it now_ you _idiot,”_ Michael said, tackling Ray as he howled in laughter. They rolled around on the carpeted floor, each trying to pin the other down and get them to give up. They giggled incessantly over the low tones of whatever emo-ass song Ray had playing in his room. They struggled against each other with the half-assed effort that went into trying to win without actually hurting each other- pinning wrists, locking thighs, nails biting into skin, grins of a giddy scuffle plain on their faces.  
  
_“Tap out!”_  
  
_“FUCK no!”_  
  
At last they were on the brink of giving up- Ray’s glasses lost somewhere, the toilet paper that was in Michael’s nose had been ripped out and tossed somewhere else, their shirts riding up- and Ray had decided to just let Michael have it. Michael pinned his wrists above his head, sitting squarely on Ray so that his hipbones were digging into Michael’s ass.  
  
“Do you fucking give?” Michael huffed out, still grinning.  
  
“Yeah whatever. Didn’t wanna win anyway,” Ray said, wrists feeling relief as Michael finally let go.  
  
“Sounds like sore loser talk to me,” Michael responded, sitting up. Ray sat up and shoved Michael off his lap so he toppled onto the floor.  
  
“Thanks, asshole,” Michael laughed.  
  
“Oh dude, no problem.” Ray’s hand traveled over the carpet looking for his glasses blindly while he stared at the blurry image of Michael’s chest rising and falling in time with his breath. His shirt had ridden up to expose his pale tummy and Ray could _not fucking find his glasses jesus christ._  
  
He finally dragged his eyes away from Michael to look on the carpet, only to have Michael wave his glasses in front of his face.  
  
“Distracted much?” Michael said, giggling.  
  
“Me? Nope.” Ray slipped on the glasses and drank in the picture Michael made laid out in front of him in full fucking HD. Or as close as he could get to HD with a year-old prescription. Nonetheless Michael was a fucking tall drink of water on a cloud floating above an ocean of undrinkable sea. Ray was fucking drowning in thirst at every glimpse. He blinked and reached for the water bottles in his minifridge.  
  
“Water?” Ray asked.  
  
“Nah, I’m good.” Michael said, fixing his shirt and grabbing for the Xbox remote.  
  
Ray watched Michael play… god he couldn’t even pull it together enough to even _pretend_ he was paying attention to what game Michael was playing. He was actually just kind of staring at the side of Michael’s face and remembering that one time he jerked off to the mental image of Michael and Gavin fucking. Maybe it was more than one time. Maybe it was also accompanied by the sounds of them _actually fucking_ the next room over.  
  
Maybe Ray wasn’t struggling with his sexuality as much as he thought.  
  
There was definitely something different about what he wanted from Michael than what he wanted from Gavin. Michael was his friend. And that’s the arrangement he’s comfortable with. But he definitely wouldn’t mind getting off with Michael. Like. At all.  
  
The sun had drifted out of the frame of Ray’s window, making it so the only light was coming from the TV. The over-bright blue glow washed over Michael’s pale skin, emboldening the pink curve of his mouth and the red in his curls.  
  
What the fuck, Michael just looked like his mouth would probably taste good.  
  
The light from the TV dimmed slightly and Ray dragged his gaze away to see it was on the start screen. He turned back and Michael was fucking inches from his face, scaring the shit out of Ray so bad that he flinched.  
  
“Fuck!” Ray blurted, but Michael just talked over him.  
  
“Okay, so you haven’t fucking noticed me doing absolutely _jack shit_ in Destiny for the past hour-,”  
  
“You were playing _Destiny?”_  
  
“God- Ray!” Michael waved his hand in front of Ray’s face obnoxiously, and Ray smacked it away, “Are you in there? You’ve been staring at me for like fifty god damn years or something- the fucking sun is gone and shit!”  
  
Michael gestured at the darkened window behind Ray and waited for him to respond. Ray said nothing for a minute while Michael stared at him and held back laughter at Ray’s total bewilderment.  
  
“I- uh. Can I use a lifeline or?” Ray said.  
  
Michael started full-on laughing at that, and Ray smiled but mostly was just sitting really still.  
  
“You really are a moron,” Michael said after his laughter died down, and then he leaned in and kissed Ray.  
  
Ray breathed in sharply and immediately got a hit of pure _Michael._ Michael kissed him softly at first, and Ray couldn’t help letting out a small whine at the wet sound Michael’s mouth made when Ray opened up to deepen their kiss. Ray sucked Michael’s bottom lip into his mouth and bit at it gently, earning a low moan from Michael. Michael’s mouth was impossibly, fucking _ridiculously,_ soft and Ray could not get enough. His tongue pushed into Michael’s mouth and traced teasingly at the roof of his mouth, Michael sucking at it in response. Ray pulled back for a second and Michael took the opportunity to place himself in Ray’s lap and pull his shirt over his head before he leaned back in.  
  
He nipped playfully at Ray’s lips, giggling and then soothing the indentations his teeth left with his tongue. Ray reached for Michael’s hips- Michael’s thighs tensing around Ray’s at the touch- and skimmed his hands up Michael’s waist until they reached his chest where he could play with his nipples.  
  
_“Ah,”_ Michael moaned.  
  
Apparently Michael’s nipples were sensitive and Ray was a fucking _goner._ He trailed his kisses down Michael’s jawline breathlessly, Michael’s hands tangling in Ray’s hair roughly. Ray hummed lightly at the sensation and sucked a mark into the pale stretch of Michael’s neck- a twin to one he’d fucking _seen_ Gavin give Michael only days ago- before ducking down and licking at Michael’s left nipple.  
  
“God damn it, _Ray,”_ Michael groaned out.  
  
“Yeah?” Ray said, switching to mouthing wetly at the right nipple while the pad of his thumb rubbed over the other one lazily.  
  
_“Fuck_ yeah,” Michael said.  
  
Ray pulled back, satisfied with his work, and Michael pulled his head forward and captured Ray’s mouth in a dirty kiss- a mess of teeth and tongue. Michael pulled back only to catch his breath and pull Ray’s shirt over his head.  
  
He trailed his fingers down Ray’s chest with his blunt fingernails and Ray shivered at the contact. Michael looked absolutely fucking wrecked- chest flushed, cheeks pink, lips swollen- through half-lidded eyes he stared Ray down. Michael slipped the fingers of one hand under the waistband of Ray’s pants, tugging at them lightly.  
  
“So, I know what I want… but what do _you_ want Ray?”  
  
Ray met Michael’s curious gaze and shrugged easily, “I wanna have fun.”  
  
Michael grinned, “I can be into fun,” and stroked at the line of Ray’s dick in his pants. Ray’s mouth opened in a sudden moan and he realized all at once how long it had been. He gripped Michael’s wrist for a moment.  
  
“Just a warning- I’m _not_ gonna fuckin’ last long. At all,” he groaned out, laughing a bit. Michael leaned in and sucked a mark high on Ray’s neck until Ray loosened his grip on Michael’s wrist.  
  
He deftly undid Ray’s jeans as he leaned away from Ray’s neck, “You are so fucking hot,” he said, and slid his hand over Ray’s fully hard dick over his boxer briefs.  
  
Ray tossed his head back in a moan and hit his head on the leg of the bed he was leaning against, _“Fuck_ ow,” and Michael laughed as he pulled Ray forward so he could lay down fully on the carpet as he pulled Ray’s pants down to mid-thigh. He mouthed at Ray’s cock through the fabric of his underwear before pulling them down as well, exposing his flushed cock.  
  
Michael gripped the base of Ray’s dick loosely, jacking it a bit before he leaned in and licked at the head. He looked up to watch Ray’s reaction- Ray’s cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip. Michael smirked and then leaned down to lick Ray from base to tip before he worked his mouth around the head of Ray’s cock.  
  
“Fuuuuck,” Ray breathed out as Michael sunk lower down his cock until it was brushing the back of Michael’s throat. Ray moans and slides his hands into Michael’s hair, tugging at it as Michael starts to bob his head in a teasing rhythm, never quite letting Ray get close.  
  
“I- god _fuck-_ your _mouth,”_ Ray inhaled sharply as Michael slid off and kissed the tip of Ray’s cock wetly. He mouthed down the shaft and ghosted lower, licking at his balls before pausing for a moment.  
  
Still slowly jacking Ray, Michael asks, “You ever play with your ass, Ray?”  
  
Ray’s cheeks go even pinker as he stutters out, “Uh y-yeah,”  
  
“Okay, I’m gonna try something- just tell me if you don’t like it,” Michael said before ducking down and disappearing between Ray’s legs. Ray tried to steady his breathing at the thought of anyone besides himself going near his asshole. The first touch of Michael’s tongue was tentative and jolted through Ray like an electric shock.  
  
_“Oh,”_ he gasped and the Michael used the broad flat of his tongue to lick a slow stripe over Ray’s hole. Ray jerked, gasping out a whimper as Michael’s tongue dipped inside teasingly, the wet, insistent pressure working Ray open till he feels fucking blind from sensitivity.  
  
_“Please,_ fuck, Michael, _god-,”_ Ray cried out, Michael licking wetly into him, pushing in hot and unrelenting. Michael had spit running down his chin as he licked into Ray enthusiastically, and he reveled in the way Ray’s thighs started to tremble around his head as he did.  
  
Ray let out a choked cry and felt like he was shaking apart until Michael moved away from Ray’s hole to suck his dick again and Ray couldn’t hold it together anymore.  
  
_“Fuck, Michael-_ I’m gonna come, oh god I’m gonna-,” Ray moaned out loudly, and Michael pulled off of Ray’s cock with an obscene _pop_ sound and jerked him off.  
  
“Look at you, just falling apart. You look fucking delicious right now,” Michael moaned out leaning in to kiss Ray as he stroked him to completion.  
  
_“Oh, fuuuuck,”_ Ray pulled away to moan out hotly against Michael’s face as his come spilled over Michael’s tight fist, pooling on Ray’s abdomen. Michael kissed a trail down Ray’s neck and chest until his tongue met the come on Ray’s tummy. He licked at the mess until there was nothing left as Ray watched, unbelievably turned on despite having just come.  
  
Ray sat up and kissed Michael filthily, tasting himself on Michael’s tongue and moaning lowly. He continued licking into Michael’s mouth and letting Michael bite at his lips as he heard Michael pull himself out of his pants and start stroking quickly. Ray pulled away to watch the action as Michael continued kissing down Ray’s neck breathlessly.  
  
“Michael, let me help I-,” Ray started before Michael interrupted.  
  
“Shh, I wanted to take care of you,” Michael tilted Ray’s chin up to meet his lust-filled eyes, “Kiss me, I’m so close- _fuck,”_  
  
Ray put his hands in Michael’s hair and dragged him in for a hot, rough kiss that Michael moaned into, swept up in the heat of it as his hand stroked faster over his cock, made easier by how much it was leaking. Ray kissed down to Michael’s neck, mouthing another mark there as he listened to Michael’s whimpers.  
  
Michael moaned out, _“Fuck!”_ as he came. He tried to catch his breath and laid down on the ground, Ray going to lay down beside him, both of them looking completely fucked out.  
  
As they stare at the ceiling fan’s spin in the blanket of comfortable silence, Ray considers telling Michael that he hoped this didn’t change anything. He wanted everything to be the same except for that every once in a while, they’d end up covered in hickies lying on his bedroom floor. Ray opened his mouth, but Michael, being Michael, beat him to it.  
  
“D’you wanna get high and play Rocket League?” Michael asked, turning to face him. Ray laughed.  
  
“Dude. Fuck yes,” Ray said. Michael leaned in and kissed him before doing up his pants and getting up in search of the controllers that Ray constantly lost in his room. Ray did up his jeans and stayed laying down for a moment. He felt lighter. He knew there wasn’t much of a secret surrounding his sexuality, but this felt like he had finally come full circle.  
  
His mind danced around the thought of what that meant about him and Gavin. Ray hoped that this opened a door that he wasn’t able to open with Gavin before. He knew he wasn’t looking for anything serious, and working with these assholes definitely benefitted him in that sense.  
  
“I’m gonna go get snacks,” Ray said, slipping out of the room as Michael fucked around on his phone.  
  
**  
  
Ray pulled a bag of chips from the pantry and when he turned around Gavin was in the kitchen too, gazing over him thoughtfully. Ray swallowed.  
  
“Yo Gav what’s up,”  
  
“You look fairly fucked out, dearest Ray,” Gavin said, smirking.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I was uh- hanging out with Michael-,” Ray blushed furiously as Gavin cut him off.  
  
“Oh I know. Michael sent me a cheeky text,” Gavin held up his phone for Ray to see.  
  
**Michael: jsyk me and ray did the dirty :-) :-) :-)**  
  
Ray laughed, “Jesus Christ, news travels fast I guess.”  
  
Gavin leaned into Ray’s space to reach into the cabinet behind him, grabbing something at random and then staying in Ray’s space to say, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around then?” he raised an eyebrow suggestively, eyes going to the mark that Michael left on his neck. Ray smirked back at him.  
  
“Oh you’ll _definitely_ be seeing me around.” Ray leaned in, teasingly, before slipping away like a ghost and leaving Gavin hanging in the kitchen.  
  
Gavin called out after him, “Y’know slutty is the new play-hard-to-get!”  
  
“Keep telling yourself that!” Ray called back, laughing to himself.  
  
Ray thought that if when God closes a door he opens a window for most people, he may just knock down whole fucking walls for Ray. He smiled and sat next to Michael on the carpet once again.  
  
“You think we’ll always get this fucking lucky all the time?” Ray asked him.  
  
“Oh fuck yeah dude. The more you have the more you get.” Michael replied.  
  
Ray nodded, opening the bag of doritos.  
  
“Gav already hit on you?” Michael asked nonchalantly, and Ray snorted, nodding.  
  
_“Oh_ yeah he did.”  
  
Michael laughed loudly and uninhibitedly, and Ray thought yeah luck only brings more luck, and the crew was fucking swimming in it. All they had to do was make sure they didn’t fucking drown in it. _Good thing I brought my floaties!_ Ray thinks to himself, ridiculously. The blue TV glow lit up the room again and Ray felt weightless in its light.  
  
Maybe it’s not so ridiculous after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this one, didn't want to put Ray with Gavin right away- but trust me, it's coming~~  
> If you're new to this series and enjoyed it, give the other ones a look!  
> If you've read the other ones and are still here THANKS I love you guys!  
> ♥  
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!  
> [And come bug me on tumblr!](http://podcastandkill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
